


Taking the World by Wynter Storm

by OrcasareAwsome



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Eric is a Good Guy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcasareAwsome/pseuds/OrcasareAwsome
Summary: Ray has always known that this is not where she belonged. Known that this is not what she wants, this is not a place that she could find what she needs. She is too active, too aggressive, too antisocial to be content with what her own faction can give her. Working in secret day after day Ray has prepared for this day. the day she finally chooses her own path. The Choosing Ceremony. Today is the day she will leave, the day she will enter her true home... The day she will finally be free.Wynter now has a new name, and a new life away from Amity, but transferring has not erased her problems. She now has to face Initiation,  pushy instructors who want to know her past, and a figure from her past who refuses to give up what he sees as his own property. With the fear simulations bringing to light things Wynter would rather have kept in the dark forever, she now has to overcome a fear she had hoped never to face.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Morning always comes too soon. The bright sunlight shines through as I open my eyes. This is the last day. The last morning I will wake up in the bedroom that I grew up in, the last day I will spend in the Faction that I have called my home for sixteen years. I look around, taking in all of the things that represent my childhood. A childhood which is now over according to the law, but has been over for so much longer than that. A quilt, made for me by a friend, a scuffed old vanity holding the a few pictures of me and my friends taken by the camera that the Erudite bring every year. We're all smiling happily. I look at these momentous, and all I can see are the things that lie hidden under the surface.

A beautiful set of knives so carefully hidden stitched into the quilt I was given by a girl I hate, the pain behind the fake smiles, the people I bring around and pretend to be friends so my parents will believe I am complacent.

My name is Ray. I was born here in Amity, and have lived here all of my life. Yesterday was the most important day so far in most of the lives of the people I have grown up with, the Test. Yesterday was the everyone who has turned sixteen this year learned where they belong. For me though, the test didn't matter. I have know since I was fourteen that I could never stay in Amity. Later I learned where I knew I could belong, where I would belong.

The day after I turned fourteen was the worst day of my life. I had finished my chores in the orchard, and I was walking home. It was almost dinner time and I knew I had to hurry up to get home. That's when I saw my boyfriend, Robbin, kissing a girl under Our Tree. the tree that just yesterday we had carved our initials into because he wanted to commit to each other. The girl he was kissing, Anya, was the girl I had thought was my best friend. Looking back, I should never have punched her. Oh she deserved it, but what came after was the most horrible thing that can be done to any person. It destroyed every bit of faith I ever had in my faction and what they believe in.  It wasn't kindness at all. They gave me peace serum. Not the watered down, mostly harmless form they put in the bread, but the injected form that turns your brain into highly suggestible mush. Give someone enough and they'll do whatever they're told. I was certianlly given enough. It was as if I had no self, I simply agreed to whatever my parents wanted. It took me six months to develop enough of an immunity to be able to even think. But by then it was too late, my parents had already set up a betrothal contract between me, Robbin, and Anya. I was going to be his second wife. He and Anya got married last year after their initiation was over. Our wedding is set for right after my initiation, but I won't be here. I will be leaving forever. Even if I don't make it into the faction I will chose today, being factionless is far better than what they have planned for me.

When I got home yesterday, my parents demanded my test results, and I played the part of obedient doll and answered. I lied of course. I told them what they expected to hear, what the peace serum, were it working would have made me choose, Amity.  Today is the Choosing Ceremony and I will finally be free.

 

THIS IS A TIME SKIP LINE! ISN'T IT PRETTY. THIS IS A TIME SKIP LINE! ISN'T IT PRETTY.

 

Nerves set in as I shuffle into the auditorium with the other dependents of my faction. My beautiful knives are sheathed and strapped to me, their deeply engrved flames and the weight of the harness conforting. I chnge in the gym from the dress my parents chose for today into a pair of red pants and faded yellow shirt. It's not what the other girls in my faction are wearing, or what I left the house in, but it is what I will need for the next few hours.I can see by the look on my parents’ faces that if I were going home, there would be “consequences”. “What are you wearing?” my mother demands, grabbing my arm in a painfully tight grip. I won't be going back, but I still make an excuse.

“Some Dauntless girl spilt eyeliner on my dress, Mother, and I had to run to the gym and grab my spare set of school clothes.” I tell her with a smile.

“You will come straight home after tonights lessons, won't you dear?” she says. The parents around us, i know, will just think she is being overprotective if they hear, but I know that she is ordering me, and there will be a punishment. “You know Robbin is so excited to welcome you home as an independent member of Amity, darling. He will be so happy to see you tonight.” This is her favorite punishment, giving me to Robbin for a night, a day, a week. It checks off all her boxes of teaching me obedience. Pain, check. Humiliation, check. A cowering daughter for weeks afterwards, Check. I can't help thinking, what horror would they inflict on me if I stay, but I won't. I changed my clothes because i know running, jumping, and falling are in my near future. After this day I will no longer be a helpless Amity doll, I will be Dauntless.

For as long as I have known that I will be leaving today, I have been watching them, the Dauntless. Right after the effects of the peace serum started to lose its effect, I snuck to the outer city and saw part of the initiation. It was perfect. They are so strong. I decided that day I would be Dauntless and started preparing for this day.

“Of course my little ray will be staying her in Amity, isn't that right Ray?” my mother says talking to one of our neighbors.

“Oh, but you can never know for sure dear. Everyone gets to choose.” Rose, the neighbor, replies.

“I know my daughter, she couldn't possibly go anywhere else.” my mother’s grip on my arm becomes painful again as she asks, “didn't you say that you couldn't imagine life anywhere else Ray?”

“Yes Mother.” I reply with a fake smile and a small laugh. “Amity is my home.” Not! Max calls out for the ceremony to begin. My family goes to sit up in the rows of seats..

“Today marks the most important choice you will ever make. After tonight, you will no longer be dependents, but full fledged members of our society. Today, young people, you choose where you will belong. The test results that you gained yesterday will aid you in making the right choice. Choose wisely.” Max makes his speech as this years host, and then begins calling out names. One by one we are called to the front of the auditorium to cut our palms and spill our blood on the symbol of our chosen faction. Earth, for Amity. Glass, for Candor. Coals, for Dauntless. Water, for Erudite. Stones, for Abnegation.

As my turn comes closer, my mother leans over and grabs my arm again. “Now Ray, remember that Amity is where you belong. When initiation is over dear, you and Ray will get married. You will make such a wonderful second wife for him dear.” No other faction has second wives, and the marriage ceremony my mother is talking about isn't a wedding, it's a sale. After that ceremony, I won't be married according to any faction but my own. Robbin will own me. “You know you belong in Amity don't you dear?” My mother asks, “ you will be choosing to stay yes?” She isn't really asking. She is giving an order to her peace drunk daughter who has until now followed her every order. Though that didn't save me from “Punishments”.

“I will go where I belong.” I answer. Max calls my name and I walk to the front. Taking the knife from his hand without hesitation I make a shallow cut on my palm and hold it over the Dauntless bowl until I hear the sizzling of my blood hitting the coals. My new faction is shouted for the auditorium to hear as i take the gauze from one of the aids and walk over to the other Dauntless dependents. Looking over at the Amity section brings a savage smile to my face. My parents look as though they would gladly murder me, but I don't care. I am finally free.

When the ceremony is finally over, all of the Dauntless initiates run out the door towards the train tracks. This is easy for me, but I can see other initiates already struggling to keep up. Perhaps they will make it onto the train, but I don't think so. Laughing and smiling more sincerely than I have in years, I climb up onto the train platform. I hear the train coming and start running before most of the others. All of the Dauntless born are running, but some of the other transfers are a little slow on the uptake.

When I get onto the train, I jump into one of the first compartments. “Well if it isn't the littlest Amity I have ever seen.” says a boy with tousled black hair and snakebite piercings. “Don't you think she’s tiny Edge?” I look up at him shocked as a red haired girl replies.

“Now Blade, don't be patronizing. Though she is small.” the girl, Edge I guess, is taller than me and her eyes are a mesmerizing grey color. I am startled at first, and then what they are saying creeps into my mind.

“I am not that small-” I start, looking around at the Dauntless born in the compartment.

“You are, you really really are.” Blade says, “you couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds if we dunked you in the pool before putting you on the scale. But you have good muscle mask and tone.”

“She's petite Blade, don't tease her about it. You're right about the muscle though. How long have you known this is where you would end up Little Amity?” Edge asks, twirling a bit of her hair around her fingers while looking at me with a new interest.

“My name,” I emphasize name as much as possible, “is,” I pause “Was Ray, and I am neither Little nor Amity.” I answer, not really giving Edge the information she wants. She give me a look that says she knows what I am trying to do and it is not working. “Since I was fourteen.” I sigh, knowing that it would hurt me more to keep this to myself than to answer.

“Knew you couldn't have made that decision today, you were too confident.” another Dauntless born says as he walks closer to us. “My names Tramp. You know, if you don't like your name, you can change it when the leaders ask you. If you want a new name, have it ready when they ask you what your name is.” Tramp has dirty blond hair, and a crooked smile. His hands are smooth and calloused and he has an air about him, an aura of calm steadfastness, a confidence. He knows who he is and what he is about.

“Wynter, my name is Wynter.” I have always loved winter, because everything dies and is reborn!

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Everything has a cost

Everyday is something lost

Everyone has burdens to bear

And this is true everywhere

 

Time passes and things can change

What once brought joy now only brings pain

And though life may move on

What is lost remains long gone

 

What is lost we can't reclaim

We must move on, we can't remain

Life goes on and we move with it

One flame goes out while another is lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So what do you think happens next, Little Amity?” Blade teases with a smirk on his face. Looking out the open door I see that we are coming up on the Dauntless building. Oh I know how this is going to end. This train never stops for the Dauntless. 

“Going by the infuriating smirk on your smug face I’d say we’re going to jump off the train. And stop calling me Little Amity dammit.” I am not that little, and I would rather be Factionless than go back to Amity. Back to my own personal hell.

“That's right Little Amity!” Blade seems just a little to happy about this jump. “It's almost time. Let's do this.” We all move to the back of the train across from the open doors. When the roof of the Dauntless building comes in front of the doors, we all run full tilt and jump. I hit the gravel covered roof in a roll. The gravel digs into my body as I move. I stand and look around, out of the fifteen or so transfer initiates that made it to the train platform, nine are left. Two men and a woman covered in tattoos and piercings stand by a ledge on the other side of the roof from where we have landed. One of the men grabs my attention immediately. He has blond hair, gelled into an intimidating style, and more piercings and tattoos than I can count. The black tattoos running down his neck and extremely muscular arms make him even more commanding. If this man isn't some kind of squad leader, I’ll eat my socks. When he starts to talk a shiver runs down my spine. His voice is deep and gravely.

“Initiates, listen up. My name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless and I will be one of your trainers.” He pauses, looking over each of us assesing our worth. He gestures behind him to the ledge hanging over a deep, dark, ragged hole in the roof of the building. We are up on what seems to be a tower in an h shaped building which is part of the Dauntless compound. The bottom is swallowed by blackness and it is impossible to see down into the hole. “This is the entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you want to be one of us, you're going to have to jump.” He says as he smirks.

“There's water or something at the bottom right?” one particularly dim witted girl asks. Her white clothes tell me that she came from candor. Stupid girl! At this height, water would be like landing on concrete. Dauntless may be crazy, but they are not in the business of killing off all of their initiates. At least not on the first day.

“And there is always one, eh Eric?” the woman says with an exasperated look that tells us that we won't be getting the answer anytime soon. I recognize her as the woman who administered my test. I think her name is Tori.

“I guess you'll just have to find out.” Eric says with a smirk. “So who wants to go first?” He asks and suddenly I understand. This is a test. A test of our bravery, of who wants to be here, who is brave enough to start training to become Dauntless.

“I will!” I say as I walk calmly up to the ledge. I step up onto the ledge and turn around. Letting out a whoop, I jump off. For a moment I am free falling. It feels like flying. If I could hold onto this feeling for the rest of my life, I would never stop falling. When the moment is over, I feel myself hitting something, a net. I bounce twice before I land on it for the last time. One end of the net dips and I roll. A hand comes into my field of vision, and then I am being hauled off of the net. I stumble a bit trying to find my feet and the hand helps to steady me. As soon as am firmly on my feet again I ask, “can I go again?”

“What's your name initiate?” a man asks. It's only when he speaks that I look at the man who had helped me out of the net. He has dark hair and eyes and his expression is dark and closed off. He is wearing the standard Dauntless outfit of a set of dark pants and a black t-shirt. 

I think for a moment. Do I really want to get rid of the last trace of my Amity self. The self from before that disastrous day and the years that came after it. I want to be only Dauntless. Amity is my past, and they don't deserve for me to preserve even a shred of them in myself. “Wynter.” I give him my new name with pride. This is the new me, the me who doesn't have to pretend to agree because I know if I don't they will drug me until I can't remember who I am.

“Ooh, a changer Four.” a woman with short dirty blond hair walks up to him and grabs his arm. How does she know I changed my name. 

“First jumper, Wynter.” four shouts out and then replies to the woman, “well Six you changed yours, and then at the end of training, we changed it again for you. I don't think you have room to talk.” He says with a teasing smirk. A scream interrupts their playful banter. The next person to jump down bounces in the net. Four helps Edge down from the net and she walks straight over to me and punches me in the arm, hard.

I have just enough time to remember not to move out of the way and punch her in the face. Instead I shout, “ouch, what the hell was that for you brute?” as I rub my Injured shoulder.

“That,” she says with a smirk, “is for showing us up and jumping first.” Tramp jumps next, and then Blade and everyone else. As they fall into the net, Four calls out their names and the order they jumped in. The net bounces once more and Eric rolls out.

“Surprise, surprise, everyone who made it to the roof jumped this year.” He says, “ I wonder how long they’ll last.” Eric is looking over us once again as if trying to asses who will make it and who isn't worth the time and effort to train.

“So can I go again?” I ask. I’ve been waiting patiently next to Four until everyone was done. Blade and Tramp laugh while Edge looks at me as if I’ve lost my head.

“What's that initiate?” Eric asks. I know he is telling me to shut up, but I want to fly again. 

Four gives me a long suffering look, “No Amity, you can't jump again. I’m going to give you a tour, you're going to burn the rags you're wearing, and then everyone is going to dinner. Any other questions?” the last part is definitely sarcasm, but he shouldn't have given me an opening.

“Yes, do you leave the net up?” I ask with a cheeky grin.

“Why-” Four starts to answer but Eric cuts him off.

“Initiate shut your mouth or I’ll deduct points before training even starts. We have enough Candor smart mouths without the only Amity in years adding to it.” looking around I realize that I am the only Amity transfer. Good I don't want anyone trying to make me a doll again. I notice Eric looking at me. My terror and relief must have been seen then, am I safe here. I don't know. For now, until I can tell one way or another, I can't let anyone know what happened to me. No, no matter whether I am safe from Amity here or not, no one can ever know. How would they look at me, a coward who couldn't stand up for herself, scared to face the people who she let hurt her. They would be ashamed of me.

“Alright Dauntless born, you're going to follow Eric as I’m sure you don't need a tour. The rest of you follow me.” Four shouts after a moment of the glaring contest between me and Eric. Four starts walking out of the room and we follow until Blade calls out to Eric.

Four stops as Blade says, “Eric, we’re stealing the Amity. We’ll give her a tour later and make sure she’s on time for the clothes Burning ceremony.” then Blade gestures to Tramp and he walks over. Seeing that they're up to something I back up, but it's too late. Tramp moves far faster than I ever thought he could. Grabbing me around the waist, he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking towards Eric, who is smirking.

Eric says, “the training is different, Initiate, the transfers have to get into shape first. That's why we separate you. Now put her down and come on.” 

Tramp puts me down, but he just has to add his opinion in there. “I don't know Eric, she's really strong, and she had no problem getting on the train or jumping off. I think she’d be fine.” he says with absolute confidence. I curse him as Eric takes a second look at me. Then Blade starts to open his mouth. Both me and Eric glare at him, and before he can say anything else, I jump onto his back wrapping one arm around his chest while my other hand comes up to cover his mouth.

That's enough Initiate,” Four shouts. “We’re leaving, let's go.” I reluctantly climb down and jog over to the end of Fours group, hoping that Blade will keep his mouth shut. I don't want to be placed directly on the leader’s watch list. Even though I know that Dauntless won't, I’m still wary of standing out and getting injected with enough peace serum to turn me into a mindless doll.

“Four wait a minute.” Eric calls. Four turns around, tells us not to move, and walks over to Eric. Uh-oh Four is not looking happy, my friends look smug, and Eric looks like he’s won some argument. This is not good for me,

“Little Amity, come over here.” Blade calls. Dammit they got what they wanted. Blade is waving his arm in the air like an idiot, and from the look Eric, Four, and Edge are giving him, I’m not the only one who thinks so. I slowly start walking towards Eric’s group again. Blade waves his arm in the air the entire time. He looks like a moron. Eric finally has enough and grabs his arm and glares at him until he looks down at the floor sullenly. When I reach Eric, he starts talking and my stomach drops more with every word.

“Well your new friends here believe that it wouldn't be fair to put you in training with the other transfers because you're already in good shape. I agree, so you'll be going in with the Dauntless born. Follow me Initiate.” My friends start cheering as he starts walking away. Blade grabs me like Tramp had just a moment before and throws me over his shoulder laughing. I start beating down on his back, yelling for him to put me down. The other Dauntless born, who had been looking at me with a range of emotions ranging from highly amused, to curiosity, to mild aggression, now all look amused. It isn't funny. “Shut up Initiate.” Eric shouts over his shoulder. I don't even need to see his face to know he is smirking. I grab the nearest sensitive place that I can reach, the back of his knee works, and pinch as hard as I can while flipping my legs up over his shoulder as he let's go of them. I land in a crouch behind him and as I straighten up I realize that everyone has stopped to stare at me and that Eric is turning around to see what the holdup is. I put my finger up to my mouth and hope that they won't say anything. No luck.

What did you do that for Wynter?” Blade whines at me rubbing the back of his knee and giving me an injured look.

Returning his injured look with a deadpan expression as we start walking again, I reply, “I have two perfectly good legs and feet to carry me. I do NOT need, or want to be carried. Especially over your shoulder like a sack of flour.” he laughs and pokes me, I stomp up to Edge and Tramp who both look at me like I’ve grown another head as I walk up next to Edge. Then I realize why, I’ve walked in between Edge and Eric while they were talking. I look over to check, and yep, he’s glaring at me.

“Is there a problem Initiate?” Eric asks, still glaring. I look over at Blade, who is laughing at me while the rest of the Dauntless born look nervous for me, or smug that I’m about to be chewed out. Well in for a penny, in for a pound.

I shout at Blade, “I hate you, Idiot.” and then turn to Eric and say, “No sir.” by the look on his face I know I’m in deep shit now. Now is when I find out if they’re going to give me peace serum or not.

“Follow me Initiate, and keep your smart mouth shut.” Eric says as he stars walking again faster than before and not bothering to check if we are following. Everyone scrambles to keep up. Soon we walk into a room filled with small metal framed beds. At the end of each bed is a trunk which I guess is full of clothes. Looking inside I see that I’m right. I immediately look for the smallest size, but I know even that isn't going to fit well, I’ll have to go buy clothes soon, and I may even have to make my own if I can't find any that will fit. “This will be where you sleep for the next few months Initiates so get comfortable.”

“Girls or guys?” a girl with blue hair half shaved off of her head asks. Looking around in horror at the room. You would think she would be fine having been raised here. Some of the other Dauntless born are giving her funny looks too. I guess her parents must be higher up in the hierarchy. This is another way to toughen us up and see what we’re made of. 

Eric’s next words and the smirk on his face answer the question before he does.”Both, and if you like this, you're going to love the bathroom princess.” the girl, I think her name is Kat, looks like she would punch him if she thought she could get away with it. From the even smugger smirk on Eric’s face, he knows exactly what she is thinking. Leaving them to their pissing contest, not that Kat has a chance, I walk over to look into the doorway that Eric had pointed at when he said bathroom. Ewwww, I know what I’ll be doing after training tomorrow. The bathroom is disgusting. I can't live with this, the mold has to be from before the world was destroyed, has anyone EVER cleaned this bathroom.

I have to go shopping first though. I wonder though… “Do credits transfer?” I ask to the room.

“What?” says Eric, who was walking out the door.

“Can I access my credits here, or will they be given to someone else?” I ask. I need to know if I can afford new clothes and cleaning supplies.

“You're a dependent, you shouldn't have any credits.” Eric says. He looks confused and pissed off at the same time. He's right, my parents are supposed to take care of all of my needs, so I shouldn't need my own credit account, but when I started taking jobs around the city, I told my parents that I was helping out of kindness and not taking money. Because, looking like good parents was more important to them than the extra money I could bring in, they encouraged me to continue. Any time they suggested I take money for them, I pretended that it went against their rules about lying and being kind and had a panic attack. This helped me by maintaining the illusion that I was still their doll and gave me money to put away for my future. And I got to get out of Amity. The account I opened for the credits people gave me had to be a special kind of savings account that I couldn't take money out of so that my parents didn't find out about it.

“It's a savings account I started because I wouldn't work for free and I didn't want my parents taking all of my money. I couldn't access it before and they wouldn't tell me without an adult whether or not the credits would transfer. But I wouldn't stay in Amity for all the credit in the world. So will they transfer?” I ask again.

“I don't know initiate, but if you don't stop asking annoying questions, I’m hanging you over the Chasm.” Eric looks angry and I realize that we are the last people in the room. Everyone else must have left to dinner. “Now your new little friends are going to take you to the clothes burning, and then to dinner, and you are going to leave me alone. Got it initiate?”

“Ask the bank and leave you alone, got it. Thanks Eric.” I say before I think about it. Uh-oh. 

“Initiate!” Eric looks Pissed as he barks at me.

Edge grabs my arm and starts dragging me out the door saying, “That means it's time to go Wynter!” Tramp and Edge both start following, but then Eric starts talking again and we pause to listen.

“Wynter is it, show up in the gym at six thirty for extra workout as punishment for your smart mouth.” he says. I facepalm, this is not going to be fun. Edge, Blade, and Tramp lead me to a huge open cave aptly named the pit. The walls are stone and around the edge shops are carved into them. In the middle. The other transfer initiates are lining up with their old clothes to burn them. I go to the back of the line, and then I realize, “you idiots!” I shout at my friends, “I’m still wearing the clothes that I’m supposed to be burning.” I glare at them and turn to sprint back to the dormitory. When I get there, I walk over to the bed I had chosen earlier and take off my shirt and jacket, revealing the knives strapped to my arms, shoulders and waist. I start unstrapping them, knowing they I’ll be hard to hide except the ones on my waist.

WHAT THE HELL initiate! I hear from the door as I pull the first strap off of my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a change of perspevtive, and goes back to the begining. I tried to make it as consistent as possible, but there may still be mistakes. If you spot any major ones, Please let me know in the coments.

Chapter 3  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric’s POV

Initiation day is always annoying. We get an idea of where dependents will go, but there are always those who choose to go to a faction that represents who they want to be instead of who they are, and those who stay in their home faction despite getting other results. Getting back to the roof before the initiates is easy with the cars on their train slowed down for today. Waiting for the initiates to get here is tiring. I would rather be in the gym going through my normal routine after work. Instead, I’m stuck up here waiting for the initiates for the third year in a row. Perks of being the youngest and newest leader. Thank god this will be Six’s job next year if we can convince her to leave the tattoo parlor, and the number one initiate if not. Either way after this year, waiting on the roof won't be my problem any more. Maybe they’ll even manage to convince Four to change his mind this time. Ha that would be fun to watch.  


“Initiates, listen up. My name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless and I will be one of your trainers.” I call to get their attention. Most of the initiates look strong. Not very many transfers this year, but some of them won't make it if they don't shape up. Oh well at least I get to scare the shit out of the Initiates. I start the very redundant speech that I have had to give every year, “This is the entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you want to be one of us, you're going to have to jump.” I say, gesturing to the hole that leads down to the net. I start a mental countdown in my head. 3..2...1… and-  


“There's water or something at the bottom right?” one Candor transfer asks. ‘Oh yes, because we want to kill all of our initiates.’ Always the Candors. One of them asks this question every year. It's then that someone catches my eye. An Amity transfer, Amity's almost never transfer to Dauntless… I doubt she’ll make it. None of the other recent Amity's have.  


Tori gives voice to my thoughts, “and… there's always one, eh Eric?” she says giving the idiot transfer a look. Of course we’re not going to answer, what would be the point if the initiates knew what waited for them in the darkness. This is about bravery. Looking out over the rest of the initiates, I see that the Amity is giving the Idiot Candor a look as well. She clearly understands what this test is. Perhaps she deserves more credit than I had at first given her. Looking her over again, I notice that she is not sweating, or hurt from the jump.  


“I guess you’ll have to find out.”I say and I see understanding light up in the odd Amity’s face. Hmm this one has potential. “So who wants to go first?”  


“I will,” the odd Amity immediately says with confidence and authority. No one questions her as she walks forward. A group of Dauntless born following behind, obviously going to follow her. The group of four walks forward, and the other initiates move out of the way for the most part, those too stupid to move quickly are immediately, and harshly pushed out of the way. The Amity climbs onto the ledge,turns to face her friends, and jumps off with a whoop. When the next initiate jumps up to the ledge, I do a double take. It's Edge, one of the initiates we have extremely high hopes for, taking in the rest of the Amity’s group of friends, I realize that all of them are initiates that we are sure are going to come out of initiation with high ranks. How in the world did that tiny Amity manage to make friends with these initiates in a twenty minute train ride.  


“Wait a moment, Initiate.” I tell her as I wait for the signal from downstairs that the Amity has been taken out of the net. When the signal comes through Tori’s Touch Pad, I tell Edge, “Initiate, jump or get down. We don't have all day.” She is off the ledge, screaming before I get passed the word or, and Tramp is up on the ledge waiting for me to give the signal to jump. Blade jumps next, then the idiot Candor transfer, a few more Dauntless born, and everyone else. One by one they jump, each and everyone, unusual. Every year before this at least one Initiate has been too terrified to jump. I’ve never heard of a time when every single initiate to jump, I didn't even have to threaten this group with living Factionless. Sure takes all the fun out of this job.  


As I step up onto the ledge to make the jump Tori walks over to the stairs leading down to the base of the building. She is going to gather failed Initiates who didn't make it to the building and take them to the Factionless. Jumping into the darkness, I freefall for a few long seconds before I hit the net and roll off. As soon as I’m out of the metal net, I look out over the Initiates again. I can work with this. “Surprise, surprise, everyone who made it to the roof jumped this year.” This is such a small group of initiates, usually we get double this, most of these initiates will be passing initiation this year.  


“-Again?” a voice interrupts my thoughts. It's the Amity. She is asking Four a question and from the looks of it it's not about what happens next. Her friends are laughing and Edge is giving her a funny look and shaking her head at the Amity. Must have been a stupid question.  


“What’s that Initiate?” I ask, not really expecting her to answer, but to take the hint and shut her mouth.  


As she opens her mouth to repeat her question Four quickly gives her an annoyed look and tells her that she can't jump again. Another adrenaline junkie, great. I shake my head at her, we get far too many of them and they tend to die quickly. As four explains what they will be doing next, I take the time to look her over again. There's something off about her. She leans away from Four a little when he starts talking to her in his customary ‘you are the dirt beneath my boot’ tone that he does so well, and yet looks stronger and is in better shape than transfers and even some Dauntless born. “Any other questions?” Four just has to ask.  


The little shit just has to answer, asking if we leave the net up. Of course we do, does it look like anyone around here has time to take the damm thing down every year. No. Four starts to make an undoubtedly sarcastic comment, but I cut him off. “Initiate shut your mouth or I’ll deduct points before training even starts. We have enough Candor smart mouths without the only Amity in years adding to it.” This initiate is getting on my nerves, I don't like Four, but he is her instructer, and initiates should show him proper respect. She stares at me for a moment before looking around, an almost terrified look on her face. I can see the stark relief on her face when she is done looking. She notices me looking and suddenly her face is stone. Four gives the order for the transfers to move out and she turns to follow him. I will have to ask around, something happened to this one, if she’s to be one of us, I need to know what.  


I turn to lead the Dauntless born to show them their bunks, take them to watch the transfers burn their clothes and then to dinner. As I start to walk away Blade calls out my name, “Eric, we’re stealing the Amity. We’ll give her a tour later and make sure she’s on time for the clothes Burning ceremony.” These initiates seem to get more and more stupid as the years go by. There's a reason that we separate the transfers, they need conditioning to get in shape before training begins so we start Dauntless born with fights earlier and weapon selection while they wait for the transfers to be ready for training.  


Tuning around to tell them this, I notice that Tramp has thrown the Amity transfer over his shoulder and is walking towards me. “the training is different, Initiate, the transfers have to get into shape first. That's why we separate you. Now put her down and come on.” I shout to him. I do not want to deal with this shit.  


“I don't know Eric, , she's really strong, and she had no problem getting on the train or jumping off. I think she’d be fine.” Tramp says with absolute confidence. I’ve known Tramp since I transferred, he’s a calm person, a good judge of character, and usually right when he chooses to give his opinion. So I take another look at this small Amity, and I see what he is talking about. Slightly baggy clothes hide muscle, and there is no sign of sweat or tiredness from jumping on and off the train. The Amity is glaring at Blade, oh it looks like he’s about to add his opinion to the conversation, before he can open his mouth the Amity jumps onto his back and covers his mouth with her hand.  
Four calls out to the Amity, telling her to get in line as he starts to leave again. She let's go of Blade and jogs over to them. I’m curious now, this little Amity might just be fun, I shout at Four to wait. He leaves the initiates by the door and walks over to my group.  


“What is it Eric?” Four asks. He looks pissed. This is going to be fun, Four might not be a threat to me because the other leaders aren't happy about how his relationship with Tris was handled, it's still fun to piss him off.

“Edge, why do you think that she should be in with the Dauntless born?” Edge starts to answer, but the Amity transfer walks in between me and her. “Is there a problem Initiate?” I ask her with a glare. She looks around for help but doesn't find any from the dauntless born. She shouts at at Blade before turning back to me.  


“No sir.” she says. And from the look on her face she knows that I’m not going to put up with this bullshit even if I think it's amusing.  


“Follow me Initiate, and keep your smart mouth shut.” I tell her. Turning away to lead the Initiates to the room they’ll be staying in during initiation. As we enter the room the Initiates look around. They will all be sharing this room for the next few months. I tell them, “This will be where you sleep for the next few months Initiates so get comfortable.”  


Kat asks, “Guys or girls?” and almost everyone else gives her a look. This one must be particularly dim witted. Gender doesn't matter here.  


“Both, and if you like this, you're going to love the bathroom Princess.” Kat looks like she would really like to punch me. I smirk at her as the Amity walks over to the bathroom and looks inside. When she sees the bathroom her face immediately turns into a disgusted look.  


Out of the blue as I’m walking out of the room she asks, “ Do credits transfer?”  


“What?” I ask, pausing in the doorway.  


Can I access my credits here, or will they be given to someone else?” I guess she means back in her faction. How am I supposed to know. Dependents usually don't have their own income, so this hasn't come up to me before.  


“You're a dependent, you shouldn't have any credits.” I say.  


She tells me about the savings account she had set up so her parents wouldn't take her money. “...But I wouldn't stay in Amity for all the credits in the world.” in her voice there's definite pain. This Initiate keeps getting more and more interesting. There's something wrong in Amity.  


“I don't know Initiate, but if you don't stop asking annoying questions, I’m hanging you over the Chasm. Now your new little friends are going to take you to the clothes burning ceremony, and then to dinner, and you are going to leave me alone, got it Initiate?” I ask her. This initiate is annoying, interesting, but she keeps pissing me off.  


“Ask the bank and leave you alone, got it. Thanks Eric.” can this girl not take a fucking hint.  


“Initiate!” I bark at her, Edge tries to get her out of the room and away from me, but I start talking and they stop to listen. “Wynter, is it. Show up in the gym at six thirty for extra workout as punishment for your smart mouth.” I tell her. This way I will get to see what training she’s already had and I can find out what she’s made of. She facepalms as her friends lead her out of the room.  


While the Initiates head to dinner I make sure none of them have anything they've been told they aren't allowed. No communication devices, electronics,or weapons that haven't been pre-approved by the trainers. While we don't have to worry about Dauntless born killing or injuring other initiates because they know that they will be caught and cast out if something happens, they still aren't allowed any guns or knives bigger than my palm. I walk into the bathroom to check there. While I’m walking around, I hear someone in the dorm room. As I walk back into the room I see the Amity initiate at the bed she had chosen, unstrapping holsters from her arms.  


“WHAT THE HELL, Initiate!?” I shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apriciate any editing tips, and if you catch any incinsitancies. I would love to be told so that I can fix them. Once I finish this part of the story, I will never go back like this again. its much more work this way, and it gets boaring to repeat parts that I've already written.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric’s POV

The Amity jumped and pulled a knife from one of her holsters, dropping into a defensive pose. Realizing that it was me she straightened up and put the knife back in the holster she had pulled it from. “Where did you get those and what are you doing I ask her?”

“I was changing for the clothes burning, Blade, Edge, and Tramp dragged me out of here without letting me change. I guess they forgot I couldn't burn the clothes if I was still wearing them.” she says as she takes off another holster. From what I can see she has two knives strapped to her forearms, one to each of her shoulders, at least three strapped to her waist, and now that I'm looking I can tell that she has some strapped to her ankles as well.

“Where did you get those, Amity?” I repeat as she pulls on a shirt from the chest. It's obviously too large, and she looks at the pants in despair, knowing they're not going to fit her well. 

She pulls out the smallest pair and starts taking off the pants she is wearing as she says, “They were given to me by a friend.” She pulls on the pants and as I thought they almost fall off her. She sighs, grabs a… safety pin (where the hell did that come from?) and pins some of the fabric to keep them up. 

“Some friend, those look expensive.” I say as I take one out of the holster she put in her trunk. I can tell they are expensive, and well made too. “Do you know how to use them?” I ask her. “If your friend is in Dauntless, and I'm sure they are, they would have taught you before even letting you touch one of these,” I tell her.

Gathering her clothes underneath her arm, the Amity says, “He’s a very good friend, and they were birthday gifts from last year and this year. He did teach me. He wanted me to be able to protect myself. Would you put that back, please? I know that it’s in regulation.” The Amity is holding the padlock that is given to the initiates for their trunks. She is smart enough to know that if she doesn't lock it. Someone will go through what's in here and take her knives.

“That rule only applies to Dauntless-born Amity. So I guess your friend must be a Dauntless-born who works on the wall. You can't keep these, I'm confiscating them. Perhaps you can have them back at the end of initiation if you pass. I want all of your knives NOW.” I tell her as I pick up the rest of the holsters out of the chest. Transfer initiates are not allowed knives. 

“What?” she asks me, looking at me like I'm murdering her slowly. At the glare I give her, she reluctantly unstraps the holster around her waist and hands it to me, next she bends down and rolls up her pant legs and hands me the knives from her ankles. Slapping them into my hand. “Happy now, Sir.?” she asks sarcastically. 

“Stand with your arms out and your legs shoulder length apart.” I order. When she does, I start patting her down to check for more knives. I know she hasn't given me all of them. I find the last set of knives strapped to her thighs. Patting one of them and standing up I tell her, “these too.” 

Looking at her face as she undoes the strap and hands me the last knife, I can see the thinly veiled terror she is trying hide. Where has her bravery gone? Was it an act? What is she so afraid of? She doesn't say anything as I nod. She turns back to the bed and gathers up her Amity clothes again and walks out the door. 

Something happened to her, something terrible. That is not a look of someone scared I'm going to yell, or even that I'm going to hit her. Even the dependents we send to the factionless don't look that scared. I'm going to ask around, something is happening in Amity. No one should have such a haunted look so young. She is barely an adult, she hasn't even gone through initiation. The last person I saw with such haunted eyes was Four when he first left Abnegation. Abuse is deplorable, and they have better screening since Four left Abnegation. I've been making sure of it. No child should be afraid in their own home. They should be happy, and safe. She gets dressed, and I notice scars on her back. Small and thin. They go from the top of her shoulders to farther than I can see. Below the waistline of her pants. Vertical horizontal and diagonal. Some of them look older than others and they’re all different sizes. Four has scars like these, covered by his tattoos now. 

Taking another look at her as we walk towards the fire, now devoid of other initiates, I see her gather herself. Suddenly she is confident and put together again. All traces of the terrified young woman I had seen briefly gone. She drops her clothes into the fire without hesitation. She looks glad, almost, to watch them burn. Turning towards the dining hall, I lead her to the food line where dauntless members are getting their food behind the other Initiates. She gets in the back of the line, apparently not having noticed that all of the initiates are at the front of the line.

POV Wynter

Throwing away the last of my Amity Identity felt… freeing. The last connection to my old faction severed. They don't have any hold over me anymore. When I pass initiation and become an official Dauntless member, I’ll get a tattoo to cover my scars, all of them. I will completely distance myself from Amity. Who I once was will no longer exist. I’ll be strong instead of weak, bold instead of timid. 

Getting in line for food, I notice that the other initiates are at the beginning of the line, But I feel raw and exposed after Eric took my knives. I don't want to talk. I want peace and quiet, or at least to be able to escape into my own head. I need to hide again. Eric startled me earlier. He saw far more than I would ever want anyone to see. My emotions were, for a short time, on display. I reverted to the frightened rabbit that I had been before Elias found me, trained me, and gave me hope that I can be more than my parents had planned for me.

“Initiate,” Eric barks at me. “In case you hadn't noticed, the initiates are at the front of the line. Get your ass up there.” I sigh as I walk forward the front of the line and get behind the last initiate. It's Tramp, of course it is. I can't seem to catch a break.

Dinner goes on forever, but it's finally over. When the instructors tell us we can go for the night, it's just passed six-thirty, so I head back to the pit. Tramp gave me directions to the bank when I had asked him. So I walk in to ask about the account I had held in Amity. Walking up to the counter, I ask the receptionist, an Erudite, about it. “ I see it here. It's unusual that a dependent would open their own account, but it does happen. So the credits transfer with you. The amount of, wow, you earned quite a lot. Just what were you doing to earn so many credits in a year?”

“Whatever work people needed to be done.” I tell her.

“Well it worked, over 7,000 credits, plus all of the initiates here start with 200 credits when they enter Dauntless so your total comes up to 7,573. Is that all you needed Dear?” she asks.

“Do I need a bank card to spend them?” I ask. In Amity, we had cards connected to our accounts. Mine would only allow me to add to my account, but the adults used them to buy things as well.

“No, Dear. you only need the number they gave you when they set you up earlier. Do you need yours?”

They must have given them to the transfers when I was with the Dauntless-born. “Yes please,” I reply. She tells me a six digit number. 545454. I repeat it in my head a few times to make sure that I remember it. Thanking her, I turn to walk out of the bank, only to find Eric standing not five feet behind me. Jumping back a little, I try to walk past him and he calls out to me. 

“Initiate, we’re going to talk about this. How on earth did you manage to earn 7,000 credits in a year?” he demands. 

“I spent a lot of time helping people.” I tell him with a sardonic tone.

“Helping with what?” He asks with an incredulous look on his face.

“Yard work, moving things, chores, cleaning, organizing, handing out food, almost anything. Why?” I list off some of the things people had asked me to do off the top of my head.

“Because that is ridiculous. And what do you plan to do with all of that? You were a dependent before today, most dependents don't even think about saving, let alone working for money to put in a savings account they couldn't even use and weren't sure could be transferred with them. Those that do think about it don't have 7,000 credits. Did you ever go home initiate?” the entire time he is talking, he seems to be getting more and more upset.

“ No, I didn't go home if I could help it, and I had to do something with the credits people gave me. As for what I’m going to do with it. Right now, I'm going to go buy clothes that actually fit, some cleaning supplies and a curtain for the shower, and an absolutely massive tattoo.” I tell him. I don't understand why he is so upset about the account. It's not even his business. But he's my instructor, and a leader, so I can't tell him it's none of his business.

“What in the hell do you need cleaning supplies for. And what do you mean, ‘clothes that actually fit.’?” Eric asks as he walks along with me to the all general supplies store that I had seen on my way to the bank.

“To start with, that bathroom is utterly disgusting. And none of the new clothes that you provided will fit me. In only four foot ten, and I barely weigh a hundred pounds. It's all to large.” I tell him without looking back at him. “And all of it's ugly too. I could make some,of,it work, but the rest is way to big. I think the smallest size available in those trunks was a medium.”

I see him look me up and down, taking in my long, dark red hair, grey eyes, and short height. I never got as tall as the rest of the people in amity. I've always been short, and I doubt I will get much taller.

When I arrive at the store, I grab a basket and immediately head for the cleaning products, picking up a big bottle of bleach and some scrubbing pads. Then I go to the personal care section and pick out shampoo, conditioner, and other things that I will need in the coming weeks. Paying for them I carry the bags out and head for the tattoo shop. 

Once there, I walk up to the counter and ask, “do you do custom work?” What I want won't be on these walls.

The dauntless man standing at the counter looks me over and says, “Yes, but I don't think your initiate credits, would cover it.”  
“I have enough to pay, I reply.” The man looks to Eric who is, for some inexplicable reason, still following me, and Eric nods. 

So the dauntless man says, “What do you want?” I ask for a blank piece of paper and start drawing out what I want on my back. A pair of black and white angel wings springing from a cage. Inside the cage is a girl, and the only spot of color is the red hair flowing behind her as she stands with broken chains attached to her wrists ankles, and a broken collar hanging from her hand. The wings cover the entire back and curl around the ribs. Feathers stretch out around her shoulders and lay across the collarbone with about two inches separating the tips. Each feather is detailed and meticulously placed. 

I lose track of time, sketching out this beautiful piece of art that I want to place on my body. When I look up, the dauntless man is staring at me. Eric has disappeared and the clock on the wall reads 8:57. I had entered the store more than an hour ago. Handing the man the sketch I say, “ I want this, do you know someone who can do it. I have to go curfew is in 30 minutes. But I'll be back and this is what I want.”

The man says, “I can do it myself, just ask for Alex when you come back, but for something this big, you'd be better off waiting until after initiation is over. It has to be done with a needle, so it's going to hurt for a while after. The first stage of initiation is physical, and sweat getting on it could cause infection.”

That makes sense, though I wish it didn't. I agree with Alex. But I have to ask, “ this is very personal to me, I don't want to see it on the wall, or on someone else's skin. How much do you want to keep it one of a kind?”

“Can you always draw like that, or is it only that picture?” Alex asks. And I reply that I can draw well with most things. “I want you to try a tattoo gun when you are here next. And if I ask you, to design a tattoo or two for me. That is beautiful, and if you can do more like it, they will sell very well. I won't use your art without your permission. I know that it's personal.” Alex looks at the drawing and then says, “I'll keep this in a folder marked with your name. What is your name by the way?”

“Ray.” I say and walk out the door. As soon as I get back to the dorm room, I get into bed and go to sleep.tomorrow is another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress, and I'm in school so work is kind of slow but I will do my best not to go too long without updating. Try to hang in there. I will do my best to make sure to update when I can. This is a list of my OC's-  
> Blade: 16-year-old male Dauntless-born Initiate. windswept Black hair, earrings, and snakebite piercings.  
> Edge: 16-year-old female Dauntless-born Initiate. Tall with long wavy red hair and grey eyes.  
> Tramp: 16-year-old male Dauntless-born Initiate. rugged, huge with medium length blond hair and green eyes.  
> Ray/Wynter: 16-year-old female initiate. Short and petite but muscled. Long dark red hair with grey eyes.  
> Disclaimer- Any recognizable characters and plot points do not belong to me. the only things that are mine are the OC's and the overall plot.


End file.
